


Pokemon Time!

by Oliverstorm



Category: Adventure Time, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverstorm/pseuds/Oliverstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a crossover of Pokémon and Adventure Time, following the adventures of Marceline Abadeer and her companion, Professor Bonnibel Bubblegum. The teen dreams of beating the Elite Four, and becoming the champ of Kalos. Bubblegum dreams as well - but of becoming the best professor known in the history of Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eevee, I Choose You!

Leaning back, Marceline Abadeer held a small red and white sphere in her slim fingers. "And...what's in this one?" She asked, lifting her blue gaze to lock eyes with the professor, Bonnibel Bubblegum, who was giving her the first Pokemon she'd ever owned.

"It's breed is Eevee, and it can evolve into one of eight possible things. First there's the water type, Vaporeon, who evolves with a Water Stone. Second is Jolteon, who's like Vaporeon but with a Thunder Stone. And then there's Flareon, who has a Fire St-"

"Yeah, that's interesting. How do I get it out?" Marceline asked, attempting to force open the small black band that separated the red from the white.

"Don't force it!" Bonnibel gasped, snatching the Poke-Ball back from the new trainer. The two had been in school together, but around high school veered off on different paths. Bonnibel on the path of a Pokemon professor, which she was still working for, but nearing actually being one, and Marceline being a rough-and-tumble girl who'd only just now decided to become a trainer. After witnessing a battle between one of her friends and a stranger, she'd become intrigued and had come to her old friend, seeking to own one of the little creatures for herself.

"Okay, then tell me." Keeping her voice down, the teen crossed one leg over the other and raising an eyebrow at the professor.

Clutching the ball in her hand, Bubblegum arched her arm behind her back and threw it in the air, shouting," Eevee, come out!" In a blast of red and white light, a small brown Pokemon with a cream white mane manifested on the floor in front of the new trainer. Shaking its head, the little Pokemon reared up on its hind paws and sniffed at her hand, resting its front paws on her leg. The Poke-Ball flew back into Bubblegum's hand.

"Wow. That is cute." Marceline leaned forward, now more interested in the Pokemon in front of her than before. "What's its gender?" Reaching her pale hands forward, the teen lifted the Eevee off the ground and set it on her lap, gently scratching behind its ears. In response, the fluffy Pokemon purred gently and shut its eyes, leaning against her chest.

"He's a male." Professor Bubblegum replied, watching the fluffy brown Pokemon rest against the girl. Smiling a little to herself, the professor thought,' He's probably going to become a Sylveon, or Espeon or Umbreon. I can tell already. Unless she gets a stone. If only she'd let me explain.'

"Eh, I honestly don't care about gender - I just didn't want to use the wrong gender terms for him." Marceline adjusted the Eevee in her arms, so that it was comfortably resting against her stomach. "Can I give him a nickname?" To which Bubblegum nodded. "Yes, you can. Just make sure that he knows his name."

"Hm...well, I'm not good with names." With a concerned frown, the punk rock teen gently tugged on the black and brown ear of the Eevee. "How about...Trey?" As if in response, the Eevee opened a black eye and purred gently in response. "Considering that you've told me about 3 of the forms, and he seems to not mind."

"Trey it is, then." Stepping back, Bubblegum entered the name 'Trey' into a machine and Marceline's name below that with her cell number. A few moments later, a small brass tag popped out of the slot and she selected a black collar off of the wall, attaching the tag and crouching in front of the other teen, reaching her hands forward and clipping the black leather around Trey's neck. "There."

As if looking proudly at the small tag on his collar, Trey twitched his nose and lifted a small paw, gently jingling the little thing. "I think he likes it." Amused, Marceline gently pushed the Eevee's paw aside and read the engraved name. Then she flipped it over and read her own name and number. She'd given the professor that information a few weeks prior. "Say, PB, do you have any Pokemon?"

A grin worked its way onto Bubblegum's face and she reached to her belt, where she had three Poke-Balls and one Ultra Ball. Holding two in one hand and two in the other, the professor arched her arm back like she had with Trey's ball but with all four, and in front of the new trainer appeared a Ralts, another Eevee, a Vulpix, and a Braixen. "Their names are Sandy, Erin, and Red. All three of them are girls. And then my Braixen's name is Hero. He's the only boy."

Looking at the Pokemon in admiration, Marceline stretched out her free hand to the one closest - who was Hero. The Braixen peered first at the pale hand, and then back up at the owner of it. Intrigued, the other three Pokemon stepped forward, as if in unison. Feeling threatened, Trey stood up on the teen's lap, neck fur risen uncertainly. A little growl rumbled in the back of the Eevee's throat and he pressed his brown pelt against her stomach. "Explain their names."

At first confused by the strange question, Professor Bubblegum replied," I named Sandy that because when I found her, I was on vacation with my parents at the beach and we found her unconcious in the sand. Erin, well, I've always liked that name. Red because of her pretty russet coat, and Hero because..." The professor's voice drifted off, and she looked at the Braixen fondly. "He was a rescue Fennekin, and he saved me from burning to death in one of the schools I was studying at. He didn't want to return to his job though, and he stuck with me to this day."

"That must have been scary. You were lucky to have such a brave friend." Marceline lifted Trey from her lap and set him on the ground, where he shook on his paws when approached by Erin. He was smaller than the other Eevee, and obviously intimidated. "You're a bit of a coward, aren't you, boy?" Chuckling fondly, the teen picked her corwardly Eevee back up and set him on her lap once again.

"Yeah, he was sent back in with a Houndoom to find any people who were left. A classmate and I were stuck in the chemistry room and the Houndoom took down the door. But it was Hero who first snuck into the room from a tiny crack where a hole had been burned in the wall and found us." Professor Bubblegum affectionately rubbed the Braixen's head, and he made a small sound in response. "And besides, what kind of professor would I be if I didn't have Pokemon of my own? I'm studying evolution and Pokemon behaviors."

"Man, I love Houndooms. I want to have one of my own someday." Marceline mumbled in response, looking down at Trey. The cowardly little Pokemon flicked an ear, keeping his eyes locked onto the others. "That sounds like a lot to study at once. Aren't you graduating soon?"

"This week, in fact. Finals are in two days, and I'm studying the heck out of my books. Unfortunately my Pokemon aren't getting all the attention they need, and I don't like it." With a small sigh the Pokemon professor stood back up, about to return the four of her Pokemon back into their Poke-Balls.

"Wait! If you're done in a few days, I could take care of them until then." Marceline offered, startling Trey. The Eevee jumped down and blinked when he was nose to nose with Sandy. A little 'eep' escaped his jaws and he pressed against the teen's legs, trying to hide in her. "And then when you're done, I'll trade them back. Besides, I need a few days to get everything together anyways. I plan on beating the Elite Four and becoming a champ, and that takes some serious prep!"

"Some 'serious prep'?" Professor Bubblegum echoed, raising an eyebrow in confusion at the new trainer. Making an exaggerated sigh, Marceline clarified," Preparation, dummy. It's not like I can just waltz into Victory Road and expect to pass the guards, much less the actual cave system itself."

"Well...these guys could use some exercise. Do you guys want to go with Marcy?" Bubblegum asked, and Erin was the first to squeak in approval. She was followed by Sandy and Red, but Hero seemed a bit more reluctant to leave his trainer's side. Just making a small grumble, the Braixen stepped up to Professor Bubblegum and rested his paw on her hand, eyes locking onto hers. With a small sigh the Pokemon professor crouched down and rubbed his head. "It's okay, I promise. Marceline's not a bad person, even if she looks like one."

"Hey, don't insult me. I get into all kinds of trouble." Marceline looked down at Bubblegum with a frown, and Hero quickly jumped to his trainer's defense. Opening his jaws, a burst of fire shot out of his jaws and nearly singed her long black hair. Just before that happened, though, the teen yelped and dove off of the chair to avoid the flames. "What was that for!?"

"Sorry, Marceline!" Professor Bubblegum gasped, and looked sternly at her Braixen. "Hero, that wasn't called for. You know not to attack people unless they have bad intentions." Hero looked at his feet in shame, and his trainer couldn't help but rub one of his long ears affectionately. "Sorry for getting angry buddy, just...don't do that anymore."

Lifting her gaze now, Bubblegum locked eyes with Marceline and said," So you promise to take good care of them? I can give you some food for about a week for five small Pokemon, and that should suffice until graduation." The new trainer nodded eagerly and responded," Of course! And if I somehow run out, I have money to buy enough food for a while longer." The girl worked at a food place during the day, but was planning to quit soon - she'd earn money from Pokemon battles from now on. It was like unwritten law to give someone a little bit of money for a good battle, like you gave people who played instruments on the street.

The Pokemon professor gave her Pokemon all a loving look, and then resumed her two Poke-Balls in one hand stance. "Pokemon, return!" In another flash of red and white, all four of the professor's Pokemon returned to their balls. Turning to Marceline, she handed her Pokemon over to the new trainer. "I'm trusting you with my preciouses, Marcy." The new trainer reached out to take them and put them in her bag, but the professor appeared reluctant to hand them over. After another long look, she finally slipped them into her friend's hands. "Only a few days."

"Only a few days." Marceline repeated, gently setting the Poke-Balls and Ultra Ball into her pack. "All right, Trey, come on. He doesn't have to be in his ball, does he?"

Bubblegum shook her head no. "No, but it's recommended to only have out one or two. Otherwise they get out of control." There appeared to still be concern in her eyes and her gaze drifted down to Marceline's pack.

"I promise I'll take good care of them." The new trainer's voice dropped a note or two, sensing just how much trust her old friend was putting her. "Though I'm sure they'll miss you a lot. Especially Hero."

"You'd better." Professor Bubblegum finally seemed to relax a little, and she smiled more comfortably now. "Now be on your way, you're just wasting time at this point. Take this PokeDex, and this is an impossible goal, but could you try to fill it with Pokemon information? It'd really help on my long-term studies."

Taking the red object, Marceline examined it for a moment, then slipped it into her bag among the professor's Pokemon. "All right. I guess I'll see you in a few days, PB!" Stepping backwards to the door, the new trainer raised a hand in farewell. "Bye!"

Raising her hand was well, Professor Bubblegum watched Marceline leave the building and head towards the next city, where they sold potions, antidotes, and such. "Bye, Marceline..."


	2. An Unexpected Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline is out to shop, but Hero wants to stop and visit his trainer. Seeing no reason as to why they shouldn't, the new trainer decides to drop in and visit Professor Bubblegum.

A list in hand, Marceline casted a frown at the scribbled ink on the paper. "I can't even read my own handwriting." She muttered under her breath, and gave up decipering, just shoving the paper into her pocket. Standing in front of the mirror, she tied her black hair up into a ponytail. At her feet, Trey looked up at her and twitched his nose.

"Don't give me that face, I'll give you some food." The new trainer sighed, stepping towards the cabinets that held a few large bags of Poke-Food. Professor Bubblegum had dropped by and given her three extra bags, which was more than needed, but Marceline wasn't complaining. She grabbed a bag that was half empty and Trey's bowl, then filled it about halfway with the brown pellets. Eagerly, the little Eevee dashed forward and began to wolf down his food.

"Slow down, guy." Marceline chuckled, watching her little Pokemon eat for a few moments longer and then pushed herself back up, setting the bag in the cabinet again. She'd already fed the professor's Pokemon about an hour ago, and they were now resting in their Poke-Balls. She was due to give them back tomorrow, and Hero seemed ready to go back.

Deciding to try and bond with the Braixen, Marceline pulled out the Poke-Ball and arched her arm back like the Professor had. "Hero, come out!" She stated, throwing it in the air. The top popped open, and in a beam of red light, Hero was standing in front of her. It flew back into her palm and she set it on her lap.

"Hey buddy." Marceline could tell that Hero wasn't happy to be here, but he did it anyways to make his trainer happy. "Do you want to help me buy the last few things I need with Trey? I think I just need a few potions, and some extra Poke-Balls." The Braixen merely grumbled and looked over at the Eevee.

Trey swiped his tongue along his jaws and sat up when he finished, but jumped when he realized two pairs of eyes were watching. For a moment he maintained eye contact with Hero and then he stepped back, darting into Marceline's bedroom.

"What a little chicken." Marceline muttered and then stood up, stretching and yawning. After a moment she relaxed and went after her Eevee. She found him sitting on her pillow, licking his paw and then swiping it along his ear.

"Come here, cutie." The new trainer rolled her eyes and slid her arms under the Eevee's front legs. In one smooth movement she lifted Trey off of the bed and into her arms. The little brass tag on his black collar jingled quietly but Trey seemed used to this sound already and he merely squirmed in her arms to get comfortable.

"I'm not gonna carry you the whole way, you lazy." Marceline mumbled to her Eevee, but continued to carry him even after this statement. She picked up Hero's Poke-Ball and slid it into the pack over her shoulder. "Ready to go, Hero?" She asked, setting Trey down on the floor. The Braixen merely huffed, a thin trail of smoke drifting out of his jaws. Shrugging, Marceline opened the door and walked out of her apartment. After locking it and making sure that both Pokemon were following her, the new trainer half walked, half jumped down the stairs to the entrance of the large building. It wasn't that far of a walk to the store anyways - it was in the Pokemon Center. For a few minutes she walked in silence, then looked at Trey. Already the little Eevee appeared tired, but he kept placing one paw in front of the other. "Luminose too big for you?" Marceline asked with a chuckle, leaning down and picking up her Eevee. "That's all right."

Hero merely casted a look up at the new trainer and her Pokemon and continued to walk, pausing when they were about to pass the building where Professor Bubblegum worked with Professor Sycamore. Marceline stopped as well, looking at the two large Poke-Balls decorating the front like gargoyals. "Maybe we can stop for a visit..." She mumbled, watching Hero's nose quiver as if he could pick up his trainer's scent. "All right, come on, big guy." The teen rubbed the Braixen's head, like Bubblegum often did, and approached the large building. She pushed open the doors with her free hand and shut her eyes, taking in the smell of the place until Trey finally nudged his cold nose onto her chin. Oddly enough the place smelled of strawberries along with the scent of cleanness. Unlike the first time she came for a visit, Marceline didn't ask which floor Professor Bubblegum worked on. She stepped into the elevator with Hero and hit the 'floor two' button. A quiet hum began when the elevator lifted itself up and a pleasant 'ding' sound echoed in the small space when the second floor was reached. The teen stepped out once the doors opened and her eyes instantly looked to where the professor's desk should have been - but she wasn't there.

Disappointment set in Marceline's stomach like a stone and she looked down at Hero, who must have been feeling just as bad as she. Just before she turned to go to the elevator and leave, a small yellow note caught her eye. It was stuck to the desk. Intrigued, the new trainer picked up the little paper and read it. 'Out to lunch. If urgent, just wait in the room. Will be back in about 30 minutes.' Her handwriting was neat and pretty, if the written word could possess that trait. "Guess we're waiting then, buddy." Marceline looked down at Hero, who looked back up at her. He no longer treated her existance like a burden, but it wasn't like he was going to be her best friend like he was the professor's.

Reaching into her bag, Marceline grabbed Erin, Red, and Sandy's Poke-Balls. Sending out the Eevee, Vulpix, and Ralts, she yelled," Pokemon, come out!" The three female Pokemon manifested in front of the teen's eyes, and they instantly began to explore the room together. Red padded over to the professor's chair and wiggled her backside for a moment, then pushed herself off of the ground and onto the soft padding. Catching the scent of her trainer, the Vulpix set her front paws on the edge of the desk and peered curiously at Marceline. Sandy followed behind Red, but just sat at the foot of the chair. The Ralts appeared crestfallen that Professor Bubblegum wasn't here. Erin, unlike her two companions, crouched down in front of Trey in an attempt to get him to play. With a challenging yip, the larger Eevee jumped onto his back and nipped at his ear. Yelping, Trey let himself go limp, making the other Eevee topple over, and used his weight to crush Erin. For a moment the two brown Pokemon struggled, until Trey jumped backwards and pressed against Marceline.

"Come on, you can take her!" Marceline chuckled under her breath, pushing her cowardly Eevee forward. Erin, seeing that the game was continuing, yipped and dashed forward to meet her challenger. The new trainer sat back and watched the two Eevees begin to duel. If things got too serious, she had Revives and a Potion or two. Eventually the game shifted to Chase, and Trey dashed ahead of Erin. His small, lithe size gave him a speed advantage. He wasn't looking ahead, though, and he yelped when he slammed into a stack of paper. The sheets went flying, and Marceline gasped. She jumped to her feet and began to grab the white papers, attempting to get them into a neat pile hopefully. Hopefully they weren't organized for something. "Guys, settle down." She growled, glaring at Erin and Trey. Shamefully, her Eevee looked down at his paws. But Erin appeared unfazed by the scolding, continuing to nip at Trey's ear. A sharp squeak escaped the little Eevee's jaws and he slapped at the professor's Pokemon's cheek. His sharp little claws cut through the thin brown fur and blood began to well at the little cut.

"Trey, no!" Marceline quickly finished stacking the papers - it didn't look as good as it had before, though - and she picked up Erin, frowning at the slash. It wasn't bad, but the larger Eevee whimpered and pawed at the broken skin. The new trainer sat cross-legged on the floor and reached into her bag, pulling out one of her precious few Potions. She gently sprayed the wound with the stinging liquid, but Erin merely shut her eyes and winced. "You'll feel better, I promise. It hurts now but it helps."

Hero, unlike his excited friends, merely stood by the elevator with hopeful eyes. His tail quivered when a gentle hum sound began, signaling the elevator's movement. After a few moments there sounded the pleasant 'ding', and Professor Bubblegum stepped out of the small area. She appeared startled by the appearance of her four Pokemon and her friend, but after a shocked second a grin spread out on her face. "Marceline! What are you doing here?" With an excited squeal, Hero bounced up and down, attempting to grab his trainer's hand. Bubblegum sat down on the floor in front of the elevator and hugged her Braixen tightly. Red and Sandy dashed off of the desk and over to their trainer, nearly tripping over themselves in excitment. In her arms, Erin struggled to get free and Marceline let the larger Eevee go. She joined her friends in loving against Professor Bubblegum.

"Well, we were going to buy more Poke-Balls and some Potions, but Hero wanted to stop and see if you were here. We came up here and waited." Marceline answered, watching Professor Bubblegum try to love on all four of her Pokemon at once. She hoped that she could share a bond with Trey like that someday. 

"Thanks for bringing them over, Marcy. I was feeling pretty stressed out, since the test is tomorrow." Professor Bubblegum grinned when Erin attempted to climb up her arm. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'll do good, but I don't want to miss any bit of information."

Marceline wanted to make some rude comment about what a nerd the professor was, but just decided to keep quiet and replied," Sure. I could tell they missed you a lot, anyways." Trey appeared relieved that Erin was no longer dogging after him, and he settled in his trainer's lap. "I'm sure you'll do fine on your test. You're the smartest person I know."

Professor Bubblegum at first wasn't sure how to reply to the compliment, but then just settled on," Thanks, Marcy." and looked down at all of her Pokemon. "You know...I think I'd like to have them here with me tonight. And I don't think I can manage them along and study at the same time. Do you want to stay here tonight? There's another floor where all of us sleep, we each have a room."

Marceline thought for a few moments - what was the harm? If she could help the professor relax and study, then she could head out adventuring sooner. "Sure. I'd have to get some stuff from my apartment though." She replied, lifting Trey off of her lap and standing up. "And I still need to get supplies from the Poke-Mart."

"Great! Go take care of that really quick, and come back here with your stuff. I'll reorganize what you let my Pokemon mess up." Professor Bubblegum surveyed the room, where there were still papers scattered and books knocked open.

"Sorry 'bout that, Bubs. I tried to clean up before you got here, though. See? I put that stack together." Marceline picked Trey up and pointed with her free hand to the stack of papers that her Eevee had run into.

"Good effort. Now get moving." Professor Bubblegum stood up as well, stepping aside so Marceline could get into the elevator. "I guess I'll see you in about an hour or something."

Marceline stepped into the elevator and hit the 'floor one' button, waving at the Pokemon professor just before the doors closed. "See you then!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sup homies! I decided to try an AU of Bubbline in the world of Pokémon. Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue! Otherwise, I'll just drop it for something else.


End file.
